Character Sample
Match History Anime Saimoe Tournament Korea Best Moe Tournament International Saimoe League Instructions Firstly, all of the code above this section, including the one for the Infobox, should be copied onto a blank character page. Usually, the Infobox is best left to be filled in last, since filling out the Match History may help with filling in the Infobox. Notice that all three saimoe are linked to their respective pages. Recording Matches * Here are examples of matches on Nanoha Takamachi's page: ** Nanoha Takamachi > Shinku (959-843) ** Rena Ryuuguu > Nanoha Takamachi (1474-'1436') ** Shana > Nanoha Takamachi > Isumi Saginomiya (816-'719'-109) * All matches are bulleted, and they should contain a button (more on this later). * Matches for all three tournaments are recorded from character with highest votes to lowest. * All characters except for the character featured should be internally linked. ** For example, all instances Rika Furude should be linked if you're editing Nanoha Takamachi's page, but Nanoha Takamachi is not. * The vote count character featured must be bolded. No other votes should be bolded. * If there is a tie, put the featured character first. Replace > with = while still have the featured character's votes in bold. Anime Saimoe Tournament As shown below, buttons of Rounds 1-4 are used for the Main Tournament phase of AST. Buttons specifying quarterfinal, semifinal, and final are used for the Finals phase. These buttons go between the bullet * and the match record. An example is shown below: * Nanoha Takamachi > Shinku (959-843) Syntax: * Nanoha Takamachi > Shinku (959-843) In the example, is the button template for Semifinal. The other buttons are self-explanatory, such as for Round 1. You will find a list of all buttons further down. Note that the number of matches before the Top 8 vary by year. All matches in the Main Tournament of Saimoe are recorded. This means matches in the Preliminary Phase are not recoded. Korea Best Tournament The rounds for KBM are not very clear, so we decided to record matches from the Round of 64 or Round of 96 and on. This actually coincides with Round 5 of KBM, although we treat the previous rounds as preliminary. Using Rounds 5-8 buttons would be rather confusing, so we decided to use buttons that show how many characters participate in each round. An example is shown below: * Haruhi Suzumiya > Nanoha Takamachi (542-'249') Syntax: * Haruhi Suzumiya > Nanoha Takamachi (542-'249') Note the difference in button templates; refers to Korea, 2006, and Round 1 (which is technically Round 5, but for purposes of the database it is Round 1). In contrast with AST, KBM has three main rounds before the Top 8 in all years. However, you can use which would be displayed as . International Saimoe Tournament ISML has a round-robin Regular Season which are listed in a Show/Hide format after the button . An example if shown below: * 7th (44-0-5) To see the syntax, edit this article to view the code. As will be discussed below, there is a difference between Regular Season rank and Overall rank. An important part is the use of tag. It should be placed on the same line after Season Record: Syntax: * 7th (44-0-5) . If the character makes it to the Double Elimination round, then they must be listed. An example is shown below: * Yuki Nagato > Kyou Fujibayashi (4026-3196) * Mio Akiyama > Yuki Nagato (3384-'2872') * Yuki Nagato > Nagi Sanzenin (3301-2945) * Hinagiku Katsura > Yuki Nagato (3855-'3113') * Yuki Nagato > Haruhi Suzumiya (4126-3728) Syntax: * Yuki Nagato > Kyou Fujibayashi (4026-3196) * Mio Akiyama > Yuki Nagato (3384-'2872') * Yuki Nagato > Nagi Sanzenin (3301-2945) * Hinagiku Katsura > Yuki Nagato (3855-'3113') * Yuki Nagato > Haruhi Suzumiya (4126-3728) The round numbers are not recorded, but the character's bracket placement (Preliminary, Winner, or Loser) is recorded. If you are editing ISML records, it is good to have an idea of the way Double-Elimination works because it can be complicated. Note that for ISML 2009 and 2010, consolation matches, or placement matches, are also recorded. As with the other two tournaments, preliminary matches are not recorded, as well as relegation and exhibition matches. Alternative Templates Depending on preference, there is another way to input matches. Let's have a look at these matches again: * Nanoha Takamachi > Shinku (959-843) * Rena Ryuuguu > Nanoha Takamachi (1474-'1436') * Shana > Nanoha Takamachi > Isumi Saginomiya (816-'719'-109) Syntax: * * * The main advantage of this method is that the contestants' votes are placed right after their names, which can increase accuracy and speed. Different editors may find different ways to be easier, so there is no preference to which one you use. Note that the first number indicates how many contestants participate in the match. Infobox The infobox is somewhat self-explanatory: Information is added after the equal sign. You have to fill in the name field. Saimoe Wiki uses western naming conventions, so instead of Nagato Yuki, we use Yuki Nagato. The image link should be Image:name_profile.png (or .jpg, .gif, etc...). Then proceed to upload the picture and rename it to name_profile.png (or .jpg, .gif, etc...). For example, for Yuki Nagato, you should have Image:yuki_nagato_profile.png. To leave the Image Wanted silhouette, simply leave the image field as Image:_profile.png. Kanji, korean, nickname, and gender are optional fields. This means they can be left blank and the row will now show. You are recommended to fill in kanji, korean, and nicknames that you may know. The gender field should be left blank if the character is female, and should be filled in if the character is male or under very special circumstances. AST, KBM, and ISML are not optional fields and must be filled in. When in doubt, use Preview to give an idea of what to fill in. Here is a summary: * For AST, fill in the year then in parenthesis, put the round the character exits the tournament (R1, R4, SF, etc...). If the character reaches the finals, then Winner or 2nd should be filled in instead of F. ** |ast = 2006 (SF), 2007 (R4), 2008 (R4), 2010 (?) * For KBM, do the same, but note that the round name is T# (Top X) instead of R#. ** |kbm = 2006 (QF), 2009 (QF), 2010 (T16) * For ISML, do the same, but you must give the overall rank (left of the character name, elaborated below). ** |isml = 2008 (2nd), 2009 (4th), 2010 (7th) * If a character never participated in a tournament, then put N/A instead of leaving the field blank. ** |isml = N/A The anime field is required. They must be linked to either Wikipedia or another Wikia. * To link to Wikipedia, use optional text. ** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Wikipedia:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (notice that the bar is included even though there is no optional text) * To link to another wikia, use optional text, where wikia title is what is in front of .wikia.com (for us it is saimoe). ** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya for haruhi.wikia.com The seiyuu field should only contain the seiyuu name in Western order without being linked. Links are done automatically. Final Steps If the character's full name is known (which applies to most characters), then you need to add a default sort so sort by last names. In the example below, the page name is listed as Izumi Segawa. However, we would like her to be sorted by Segawa in Character Pages instead of Izumi. Lastly, don't forget to add categories via the Add category below the editor. Each character page needs to include the category Character Pages as well as the anime it's from. It would also be helpful to add the hair color and eye color of the character for future reference. If it is not clear what color a character's hair or eyes are, then just put both. Here is how the categories should like after editing: Categories: Character Pages | Angel Beats! | White Hair | Silver Hair | Yellow Eyes Buttons Anime Saimoe Tournament * * * * (Note: AST 2004 and AST 2010 do not have Round 4 so skip down) * * * * Note: Saimoe 2002 has a Round 5, which does not have a button, but can be used in its place. Korea Best Moe Tournament * (Round 1 of KBM 2006, k 06 1) * (Round 1 of KBM 2009, k 09 1) * (Round 3 of KBM 2010, k 10 3, Note that KBM only has 3 main rounds) * or , , etc... * * International Saimoe League * * * * * * * * (Season Record) * (Preliminary Match) * (Winner's Bracket) * (Loser's Bracket) * (Championship Match) * (Championship Rematch) * (Consolation Match) Rounds Below are a summary of the number of rounds for each tournament, which may differ from year to year. Anime Saimoe Tournament * AST 2002: R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, QF, SF, F * AST 2003: R1, R2, R3, R4, QF, SF, F * AST 2004: R1, R2, R3, QF, SF, F * AST 2005: R1, R2, R3, R4, QF, SF, F * AST 2006: R1, R2, R3, R4, QF, SF, F * AST 2007: R1, R2, R3, R4, QF, SF, F * AST 2008: R1, R2, R3, R4, QF, SF, F * AST 2009: R1, R2, R3, R4, QF, SF, F * AST 2010: R1, R2, R3, QF, SF, F Korea Best Moe Tournament * KBM 2006: T64, T32, T16, QF, SF, F * KBM 2007: T64, T32, T16, QF, SF, F * KBM 2008: T64, T32, T16, QF, SF, F * KBM 2009: T96, T32, T16, QF, SF, F * KBM 2010: T96, T32, T16, QF, SF, F International Saimoe League ISML has a numeric ranking system instead of grouping characters are Top 16, Semifinalists, etc... Below you will find a list of ISML participants and their rankings. The first rank, followed by a colon, is the character's rank after ISML's Post-Season, which is also the rank you must add to the Infobox. The rank and records after the comma are Regular Season rankings, which is to be added after . 2008 1: Fate Testarossa (NA), 1st (60-0-3) 2: Yuki Nagato (SHnY), 6th (58-1-5) 3: Kagami Hiiragi (LS), 7th (58-0-5) 4: Konata Izumi (LS), 12th (49-1-14) 5: Kotomi Ichinose (CL), 8th (56-0-7) 6: Shana (SnS), 4th (59-0-4) 7: Tomoyo Sakagami (CL), 2nd (60-0-3) 8: C.C. (CG), 11th (51-0-12) 9: Haruhi Suzumiya (SHnY), 3rd (60-0-3) 10: Kyou Fujibayashi (CL), 5th (58-1-5) 11: Hinagiku Katsura (HnG), 9th (54-1-9) 12: Rika Furude (HNKN), 15th (46-1-17) 13: Tsukasa Hiiragi (LS), 16th (46-0-17) 14: Nanoha Takamachi (NA), 10th (53-0-10) 15: Suigintou (RM), 13th (48-0-15) 16: Mai Kawasumi (KN), 14th (47-0-16) 17: Nagi Sanzen'in (HnG), 17th (45-0-18) 18: Rena Ryuuguu (HNKN), 18th (43-1-20) 19: Holo (SW), 19th (43-1-20) 20: Saber (FSN), 20th (43-1-20) 21: Mikuru Asahina (SHnY), 21st (42-1-21) 22: Nagisa Furukawa (CL), 22nd (42-0-21) 23: Ayu Tsukimiya (KN), 23rd (42-0-21) 24: Rin Tosaka (FSN), 24th (41-0-22) 25: Nayuki Minase (KN), 25th (39-0-24) 26: Fuuko Ibuki (CL), 26th (38-0-25) 27: Sakura Kinomoto (CS), 27th (38-0-25) 28: Maria (HnG), 28th (38-0-25) 29: Sayuri Kurata (KN), 29th (36-1-27) 30: Suiseiseki (RM), 30th (36-0-27) 31: Louise Vallière (ZnT), 31st (33-1-30) 32: Evangeline A.K. McDowell (NG), 32nd (33-0-30) 33: Hanyuu Furude (HNKN), 33rd (33-0-30) 34: Ryou Fujibayashi (CL), 34th (29-0-34) 35: Shiori Misaka (KN), 35th (28-0-35) 36: Tsuruya (SHnY), 36th (27-1-36) 37: Matsuri Shihou (Sola), 37th (27-0-36) 38: Konoka Konoe (NG), 38th (25-0-38) 39: Eri Sawachika (SR), 39th (23-0-40) 40: Setsuna Sakurazaki (NG), 40th (23-0-40) 41: Mion Sonozaki (HNKN), 41st (22-1-41) 42: Teletha Testarossa (FMP), 42nd (21-0-42) 43: Chiaki Minami (M), 43rd (20-0-43) 44: Vita (NA), 44th (20-0-43) 45: Nodoka Miyazaki (NG), 45th (20-0-43) 46: Eruruu (U), 46th (19-0-44) 47: Yue Ayase (NG), 47th (19-0-44) 48: Sakura Matou (FSN), 48th (18-1-45) 49: Ayumu Nishizawa (HnG), 49th (18-1-45) 50: Tamaki Kawazoe (BB), 50th (18-0-45) 51: Shinku (RM), 51st (18-0-45) 52: Kiri Komori (SZS), 52nd (16-0-47) 53: Kyon's Sister (SHnY), 53rd (15-0-48) 54: Sakura-hime (TC), 54th (12-0-51) 55: Aruruu (U), 55th (11-0-52) 56: Alice Carroll (ARIA), 56th (9-0-54) 57: Souseiseki (RM), 57th (8-0-55) 58: Yuno (HS), 58th (6-0-57) 59: Tamaki Kousaka (TH), 59th (4-0-59) 60: Chikaru Minamoto (SP), 60th (4-0-59) 61: Tamao Suzumi (SP), 61st (4-0-59) 62: Touka (U), 62nd (3-0-60) 63: Konomi Yuzuhara (TH), 63rd (1-0-62) 64: Yurie Hitotsubashi (KM), 64th (0-0-63) 2009 1: Hinagiku Katsura (HnG), 11th (51-0-0-12) 2: Shana (SnS), 1st (62-0-0-1) 3: Tomoyo Sakagami (CL), 3rd (58-0-0-5) 4: Yuki Nagato (SHnY), 7th (53-0-0-10) 5: Kyou Fujibayashi (CL), 4th (57-0-0-6) 6: Fate Testarossa (MSLN), 6th (55-0-0-8) 7: Taiga Aisaka (TD), 10th (52-0-0-11) 8: Kagami Hiiragi (LS), 9th (52-0-0-11) 9: Haruhi Suzumiya (SHnY), 2nd (59-0-0-4) 10: Rin Tosaka (FSN), 8th (53-0-0-10) 11: Mikuru Asahina (SHnY), 12th (50-0-0-13) 12: Suigintou (RM), 5th (56-0-0-7) 13: Holo (OtK), 16th (47-0-0-16) 14: Nanoha Takamachi (MSLN), 14th (49-0-0-14) 15: Suiseiseki (RM), 13th (49-0-0-14) 16: Shinku (RM), 15th (48-0-0-15) 17: Nagisa Furukawa (CL), 17th (46-0-0-17) 18: Rika Furude (HNKN), 18th (45-0-0-18) 19: Konata Izumi (LS), 19th (45-0-0-18) 20: Fuuko Ibuki (CL), 20th (45-0-0-18) 21: Saber (FSN), 21st (45-0-0-18) 22: Maria (HnG), 22nd (45-0-0-18) 23: Kotomi Ichinose (CL), 23rd (45-0-0-18) 24: Nagi Sanzen'in (HnG), 24th (44-0-0-19) 25: Tsukasa Hiiragi (LS), 25th (41-0-0-22) 26: Konjiki no Yami (TLR), 26th (40-0-0-23) 27: C.C. (CG), 27th (38-0-0-25) 28: Hanyuu Furude (HNKN), 28th (37-0-0-26) 29: Illyasviel von Einzbern (FSN), 29th (37-0-0-26) 30: Ami Kawashima (TD), 30th (36-0-0-27) 31: Sakura Kinomoto (CCS), 31st (34-0-0-29) 32: Mei Sunohara (CL), 32nd (32-0-0-31) 33: Minori Kushieda (TD), 33rd (32-0-0-31) 34: Rena Ryuuguu (HNKN), 34th (32-0-0-31) 35: Mai Kawasumi (KN), 35th (31-0-0-32) 36: Sayuri Kurata (KN), 36th (27-0-0-36) 37: Louise Vallière (ZnT), 37th (27-0-0-36) 38: Nayuki Minase (KN), 38th (25-0-0-38) 39: Misuzu Kamio (AIR), 39th (25-0-0-38) 40: Hayate Yagami (MSLN), 40th (24-0-0-39) 41: Ayu Tsukimiya (KN), 41st (24-0-0-39) 42: Mikoto Misaka (TAMI), 42nd (23-0-0-40) 43: Reimu Hakurei (TMK), 43rd (23-0-0-40) 44: Chii (CH), 44th (21-0-0-42) 45: Yuuhi Katagiri (AISS), 45th (19-0-0-44) 46: Vita (MSLN), 46th (16-0-0-47) 47: Evangeline A.K. McDowell (NG), 47th (16-0-0-47) 48: Index (TAMI), 48th (16-0-0-47) 49: Shiori Misaka (KN), 49th (15-0-0-48) 50: Marisa Kirisame (TMK), 50th (15-0-0-48) 51: Alice Carroll (ARIA), 51st (12-0-0-51) 52: Amu Hinamori (SC), 52nd (11-0-0-52) 53: Anya Alstreim (CG), 53rd (11-0-0-52) 54: Remilia Scarlet (TMK), 54th (9-1-0-53) 55: Shiki Ryougi (KnK), 55th (9-0-0-54) 56: Makoto Sawatari (KN), 56th (9-0-0-54) 57: Nagi (KNG), 57th (8-0-0-55) 58: Tamaki Kawazoe (BB), 58th (7-0-0-56) 59: Kallen Kouzuki (CG), 59th (7-0-0-56) 60: Kirino Chiba (BB), 60th (6-0-0-57) 61: Akari Mizunashi (ARIA), 61st (4-0-1-58) 62: Patchouli Knowledge (TMK), 62nd (4-0-0-59) 63: Aya Shameimaru (TMK), 63rd (1-0-0-62) 64: Ayumu Kasuga (AD), 64th (0-0-0-63) 2010 1: Mio Akiyama, 3rd (47-0-2) 2: Mikoto Misaka, 4th (46-0-3) 3: Shana, 1st (48-0-1) 4: Azusa Nakano, 7th (43-0-6) 5: Hinagiku Katsura, 2nd (48-0-1) 6: Taiga Aisaka, 5th (45-0-4) 7: Yuki Nagato, 6th (44-0-5) 8: Haruhi Suzumiya, 9th (41-0-8) 9: Yui Hirasawa, 14th (36-0-13) 10: Nagi Sanzen'in, 12th (37-0-12) 11: Tomoyo Sakagami, 10th (41-0-8) 12: Saber, 8th (41-0-8) 13: Kyou Fujibayashi, 11th (39-0-10) 14: Kagami Hiiragi, 15th (35-0-14) 15: Hitagi Senjougahara, 16th (33-0-16) 16: Nadeko Sengoku, 13th (37-0-12) 17: Rin Tosaka, 17th (32-0-17) 18: Mafuyu Shiina, 18th (31-0-18) 19: Nagisa Furukawa, 19th (31-0-18) 20: Fate Testarossa, 20th (31-0-18) 21: Holo, 21st (30-0-19) 22: C.C., 22nd (28-0-21) 23: Konata Izumi, 23th (27-0-22) 24: Mikuru Asahina, 24th (26-0-23) 25: Maria, 25th (25-0-24) 26: Illyasviel von Einzbern, 26th (25-0-24) 27: Minatsu Shiina, 27th (23-0-26) 28: Chizuru Akaba, 28th (22-0-27) 29: Ui Hirasawa, 29th (21-0-28) 30: Kotomi Ichinose, 30th (20-0-29) 31: Louise Vallière, 31st (19-0-30) 32: Kurimu Sakurano, 32nd (18-0-31) 33: Nanoha Takamachi, 33th (17-0-32) 34: Isumi Saginomiya, 34th (16-0-33) 35: Ruiko Saten, 35th (15-0-34) 36: Konjiki no Yami, 36th (14-0-35) 37: Fuuko Ibuki, 37th (14-0-35) 38: Tsukasa Hiiragi, 38th (12-0-37) 39: Minori Kushieda, 39th (12-0-37) 40: Ami Kawashima, 40th (10-0-39) 41: Ryou Fujibayashi, 41st (8-0-41) 42: Mei Sunohara, 42nd (8-0-41) 43: Ikaros, 43th (7-0-42) 44: Ushio Okazaki, 44th (5-0-44) 45: Chiaki Minami, 45th (5-0-44) 46: Nymph, 46th (5-0-44) 47: Rika Furude, 47th (4-0-45) 48: Hanyuu Furude, 48th (2-0-47) 49: Nodoka Haramura, 49th (1-0-48) 50: Mihoko Fukuji, 50th (0-0-49) Category:Editing Assistance